Angel
by de.la.esperanza
Summary: Every day Mush prayed for his angel, for someone he could love. "I just saw an angel being carried away by the devil.""So get her back.""I will even if it kills me." NYNA competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for the characters that you don't recognize…the rest belongs to Disney. **

**This is my submission to the 2010 NYNA Summer Competition (A Mushy Romance). And what started out as a very long one-shot has morphed into a story.**

Mush had a dream, one that rivaled Jack's dreams of Santa Fe. Heck, his dream is where he got his nickname Mush. But, Mush needed his dream in order to survive because without it he wouldn't have hope. And that was one thing every newsie had to have, hope. As he walked slowly down the darkening New York street Mush thought back to the day when he had arrived at the lodging house.

A small seven years old boy, with wild curly brown hair and tan skin walked nervously into the room full of teenage boys. He stood there for a minute shuffling his feet until one of the older newsies walked up and said "What's your name, kid?"

"Peter, Peter Smith." The young Mush answered his small voice cracking. He was terrified of the tall boy with long black hair.

"Well, Peter me'se name is Tick and I'se runnin' this joint and if you'se lookin' for a place to stay this is it." The boy spoke with such kind confidence that Mush felt himself relax a little.

Later that night Peter kneeled by his bed just like his mother taught him and whispered his prayers to, as his mother said, the Big Guy Upstairs. Mush didn't know why he had to talk to the Big Guy Upstairs but he did anyway.

"Please, Mistah Big Guy, watch over my mommy 'cause the priest said she's with you. Also, make sure that kitty doesn't get stolen and let me fall in love with someone who'll love me back. Amen."

Peter heard the boys laugh around him and a kid around his age, with a cowboy hat walked up, and said "Gosh, Petah you sure are mushy for a boy."

All of the boys laughed loudly. And then Tick approached the boy, still kneeling by his bed.

"That's what we'll call ya…Mush."

For as long as he could remember, that's all he ever wanted, a girl to love. Every night he still prayed to find her but he had yet to do so and he was edging on seventeen. It was hard to think that he had lived the tough life of a newsie for almost ten years. But somehow Mush had survived, he liked to think that it was 'cause The Big Guy Upstairs had his soul mate waiting for him.

Mush walked down the street, keeping alert to make sure there weren't any thugs that were going to jump him. He was heading to the one year anniversary of the successful newsie strike at Medda's. He was late because for some reason no one wanted to buy the evening edition of The World. Finally, he had to give up and head back to the empty lodging house to get rid of the ten extras newspapers he couldn't sell. Mush even had to skip his usual turkey dinner that he _always_ got at Tibby's.

As he was thinking about the delicious meal he _had _to miss because of the hoity toities that were _too good_ to buy a paper from him, he saw a skinny black cat scurry across the street and right in front of him.

"Crap." Mush muttered angrily. There was one thing he hid very well from his friends, just how superstitious he really was. He angrily watched as the cat got attacked by a squirrel that came down for one of the trees next to the tall building he was walking by. Mush silently rooted that the squirrel would win but sadly the cat killed it before it even stood a chance. Mush now walked nervously because he knew tonight was going to be even worse than his day so far.

As soon as he walked into Medda's he was bombarded by a drunken Racetrack. Mush knew from experience that Racetrack drunk either meant a fight or the little Italian needed money the next day to buy his papers.

"Where's ya been Mushhy, Mush. 'Ave you'se found dat goil you'se always prayin' for's. We'se all know's you'se pray fors her's but she's not here." Racetrack slurred and spilled a bit of his whiskey on Mush's boot.

"Racetrack, goes get some coffee or somethin', you'se need it." Mush said as he pushed his friend aside and watched sadly as the teen stumbled over his feet and fell heavily on to the wall.

Mush walked through the crowded theatre to find Kid Blink talking to Jack and David. He sat down next to David and noticed the poor kid had a real bad black eye.

"What happened to you'se?"

Blink and Jack broke out into hysterical laughter and leaned into each other.

"What? What happened?"

"He was making googly eyes at Spot's new dame. Oh man, Mush ya shoulda seen the face Davey was makin'. It's like he saws him an angel and Spot saw and came over grabbed him by the shirt and said 'Was you lookin' at Mouth?' and bam! Davey was on the floor holdin' his eye and moaning. Aw you'se sure missed it." Blink said while laughing with Jack.

Mush cracked his first smile all night and said to David "Jeez Davey, I'se thought you'se was smart."

Right after that Mush turned his head to scan the crowd for the notorious king of Brooklyn, when he noticed the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was leaning over the table reading a book alone, her auburn hair forming a type of shield around her face. It was strange who brought a book to a newsie party? But more importantly who was she? Mush felt a tug at his heart while he stared at her. There was just something about her that was calling him.

Mush turned to Jack and whispered as if she could him "Who's the goil?"

Jack leaned over Mush to get a look at her and simply shrugged his shoulders in response. It was at that moment he heard all of boys roar with excitement as the Swedish Meadow Lark took the stage dressed in a purple dress with lots of purple ribbon on it. Mush almost wanted to gag, he love Medda but sometimes her outfits were just a little much.

"Hello, boys!" and soon the whole crowd was swaying and singing with the women. Mush tried to find the girl again but she was lost in the crowd of crazed news boys. He had to find her, he just had to. Mush tried desperately to push past the tables and boys to find her table but he couldn't seem to get through the rambunctious crowd. A growl of frustration left his throat as he went to go outside for some air and to bum a smoke, then come and look for her.

Mush breathed the muggy summer air as soon as he opened the door, cherishing the clean air that wasn't riddled with the smell of cheap booze and cigarette smoke.

There she was, leaning against the brick wall with the book open in her lap. She was staring at him with round hazel eyes that were partially hidden by round glasses that had slid to the end of her nose. The urge came over Mush to reach over and gently push the glasses back up her thin nose so he could see her eyes more clearly buy just as his hand reached down he realized just how weird that'd be. She just stared at him as he studied her rosy cheeks that had small freckles that were concentrated on her nose and spread out to her cheeks. He noticed a bruise on the side of her face and the way her light blue dress was too large on her small frame. Mush fought the urge to pick up the girl and carry her away so he could study her more. His heart was in his throat trying to come out his mouth and he couldn't say anything in the fear that it would come out.

"Ummm, hi?" Her voice was small, as if she was afraid to speak. Mush didn't want her to be afraid of him; he pushed down his heart and responded like a true idiot.

"Hi, Mush…I am?"

She giggled softly; it reminded Mush of the bells that came from the church his mother always took him to. And that's when it hit him like one of the Oscar's fist. She was it, she was his dream come true, she was what he had prayed and wished for. And here he was standing and sounding like a complete and utter idiot. God, help him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia. Or Olivia…I am?" There it was again, that noise that was the most amazing thing ever. Mush had to hear it again and again. His lips curled up into a wide smile that could break his face in half.

"So, Olivia I've nevah seen anyone bring a book to a party."

"Well, I'm not really the partying type."

"Neither am I" alarms sounded in his head, that was a lie, he loved partying with his friends. The last thing Mush wanted to do was lie to his angel, he got the feeling that she had been lied to enough. "No, wait, that ain't true. I do like parties. They are fun, if you're around the right people."

"Well, I think I'm around someone nice now." There it was again the feeling that his heart was going to pop out of his mouth; either that or it was going to explode. But Mush didn't mind, no he loved this feeling. He coughed a bit, hoping now he could talk.

"Oh…umm _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare." Mush had never heard of it but nodded his head like he had.

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah, I like it." There it was again the quit voice from before. Mush liked it better when she had just talked not like she was scared of something.

But then he heard the door slam open and saw the leader of Queens walk out. Everyone knew Bottle; he was notoriously cruel and was the first to create tension with other boroughs. Ever since he had taken over there had been more territory wars than ever before. Bottle was tall and muscular with a scar running across his cheek bone, given to him by Spot Conlon. He had curly bright red hair that stuck out in all directions and unlike the other newsies he was just a bad guy. Bottle got his name from his love of liquor, even when he had just been a kid.

"This where'se you'se been talkin' tah Mush. God, your a filthy whore why do I'se even keep you around?" Bottle said while forcefully grabbing Olivia by the arm.

"Hey, get your hands offa her!"

"She's my goil. I can do what I want, so bug off." He said while dragging her across the street, Olivia didn't even fight him. She let herself be dragged away like some sort of rag doll. No…she couldn't belong to that monster. That angel couldn't be with _him_. Mush's heart felt like it was breaking; it felt like it was going to burn into a pile of ash. He had found _her_, his angel, and there she was being dragged away by the devil.

Why couldn't the Big Guy Upstairs give him a break? He watched until he could no longer see her. Her book lay on the ground; Mush leaned over and grabbed it. When he found her again he'd return it and in the mean time he'd read it. Then the door behind him opened again and Spot walked out.

"Mush, you'se look like ya puppy just got ran over by a carriage. What's with you'se?" Spot said while lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag, then offering it over to Mush. Mush took it gratefully and replied.

"I just saw an angel being carried away by the devil."

"So get her back."

"I will even if it kills me." He replied with a look of determination that the King of Brooklyn had never seen on the relatively easy going newsie.

"God Mush, you'se such a softy."

Mush felt ill at the thought of Bottle grabbing Olivia so harshly, she was so fragile. He meant what he said he was going to found his angel and he wasn't letting her go. He was love sick and the only way to stop it was to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Mush had seen her. He missed her, missed her hesitant smile, her small giggle. For the past weeks Mush missed her more than he had ever missed anyone before. And he had tried desperately to read that book she left behind but something about the way they talked, he just didn't understand. But at least he tried; maybe he could ask Klopperman about it. Yeah he'd know about _Romeo and Juliet._

Mush dragged his feet as he walked into Central Park. It was a nice day, the sky was beautiful cerulean and the sun was a hot yellow orb, sweeping the city with light and with heat. It was too hot to be selling newspapers but just right to sit under a tree which many people, who could afford it, were doing. Mush began to yell out headlines in hopes of catching someone's attention.

"Orphanage burnt to the ground! Hundreds of children killed! Man eating rabbit roaming this park right now!"

A few people came up but many were reluctant to leave the precious shade. Mush was exhausted; he hadn't gotten much sleep due to dreams about Olivia, his angel, who was probably living in hell. He kept having this reoccurring nightmare that she was there; he could almost touch her, when she was yanked back by a freckled hand into complete darkness, screaming. He was never able to save her. Mush always woke up covered in sweat and couldn't fall back asleep. It was really taking a toll on his endurance to carry the banner.

Mush made his way to the closet tree, ready to take a break, when he noticed a small bent over figure of a girl reading. It was her; his heart crawled up his throat like the last time he had seen her. Mush knew he couldn't just stand there gawking at her forever, no matter how appealing the idea was. No, he _had_ to say something, anything, but Mush's mouth was dry and his stupid heart was in his throat. Then she looked up and Mush had to push down his heart and do something.

"I have your book. And well it's not very good…I can't understand a thing." He blurted out, stupidly. Mush fought the urge to slap himself in the forehead. But then he heard that sound, the one that made his heart race, his palms sweat, and a stupid grin spread across his tan face. It was her laughing and Mush wanted to spend the rest of his life listening to that sound.

"Well, it is difficult to read at first but the story is really good. It took me a half a year to get the money to buy it…so I'm glad you have it."

Mush sat down on the soft grass next to her as he responded "I didn't bring it with me but its back at the lodging house…we'se can go pick it up now?"

"Oh no, Bottle would kill me. Do you think you could meet me here tomorrow and bring it?" Olivia whispered. Mush hated that voice, it sound so weak, so hopeless. Like at any second the world was going to crumple if her voice was too loud. He knew without a doubt that this was that bastard Bottle's fault. Mush's fist immediately clenched at the thought of Bottle hurting her. He noticed then that Olivia had moved away and was staring nervously at his fist.

"Oh no Olivia, I didn't mean to scare yah. No that sounds perfect. I'll sell on my way over here." Now his voice was small with concern for her. He worried that she believed that _he_ would ever hurt _her._ Mush promised himself at that moment that he would never ever, not in a million years, hurt her.

Mush returned the book and from that point on they met every morning. There was an unspoken promise that she'd be there and he'd show up. They had a routine, Olivia would sit by the tree and read, and he would sell the rest of his papers and then sit next to her. Then she would trade out books for _Romeo and Juliet_ read that out loud and explain the complicated language to him. For the both of them, this was their favorite part of the day… just being together. Afterwards they would simply talk. It surprised Mush how they never ran out of things to talk about. She really was a library, she had read almost everything. And this helped supply some of the conversation but really they talked about everything and anything.

He found himself falling more in love with every detail that she revealed. About how in the afternoons she worked at the book shop not too far from the lodging house, how terrified she was of spiders, and that her favorite color was green because the grass was that color. It angered Mush when he found out that her older brother was second in command of Queens. This meant that Olivia's brother was Cannon, who was just as ruthless as Bottle. And he let Olivia be hurt by that bastard. Mush knew that his angel really did belong to the devil and it hurt him much more than he ever thought possible. He felt sick at the thought of Bottle kissing or hurting her, this new information led way to even more nightmares. The one thing she purposely never mentioned was Bottle and everyday Mush noticed a new bruise and a new scratch. It hurt to look at them.

Mush found that Olivia loved his stories of the relatively laid back life of the Manhattan newsies. She especially loved stories from the strike. He couldn't help but wonder if these stories gave her a sense of hope…a sense of freedom. Her favorite being the one where they had been facing the judge and Race had offered to roll the judge for their freedom and Spot objected on the grounds of Brooklyn. This story made the dark look completely go away and allowed her to just laugh. Mush loved to make her laugh, he would do anything to keep her in that perfect moment were her brokenness was forgotten and the simple story was all she cared about, even if it was just for a moment.

Mush was completely unaware that Olivia would watching him through her glasses while he told these stories, nothing but love shining in her eyes. But Mush missed this, and saw only the brokenness of her soul.

So every late morning and early afternoon was spent like this. The couple sitting under their tree, in their own bubble that protected them from the world they had to face when they left. Olivia protected from the cruelty of Bottle and Cannon, and Mush ignoring the simple reality that in the end they couldn't be together. They both ignored these problems and enjoyed the company of each other. And that's all it took for the beaten girl to fall in love with the boy who had prayed for love. But of course their relationship would only hurt them in the end because what could Mush do when his angel belonged to the devil?

Summer was changing into fall. The air was no longer thick and there was a cool breeze that rustled the changing leaves. The sun had taken on that special glow, the smell of grass and drying leaves was pungent. And with the season change came rising tensions with Queens. Bottle had begun to make aggressive moves towards Brooklyn and Manhattan, while forming a powerful alliance with Harlem. New York was edging on a newsie war and there was tension in the air. Mush knew that the smallest thing was going to set of Queens and he had a growing concern about Olivia and his meetings triggering a war.

Mush walked slowly to the park; today he was going to talk to Olivia about stopping the meetings until the tension was gone. It was going to be difficult but he had to do it because another war would mean more unnecessary death. Anything, even friendly meetings with her, could set Bottle off and Mush couldn't risk it. Also, if she was found seeing Mush, he feared that Bottle would hurt her more than he was already. The thought of her with even more bruises broke his heart.

When he arrived, it was a little past their usual meeting time and Olivia looked up, worried.

"Why are you late?" Worry and fear shining behind her glasses.

"I'se had some trouble selling my papes." It was a lie but he didn't want her to know the truth, it would hurt her too much. Right, like telling her they couldn't meet anymore wasn't going to hurt her, Mush silently scolded himself.

She nodded her head and Mush watched as her glasses slowly slipped down her nose. He couldn't stop himself as is knuckle went to push them up. Olivia looked at him with startled eyes and Mush couldn't stop as his hand moved over her cheek bone until it rested gently on the side of her face. And he leaned forward and his lips were gently pressed against hers.

Mush was falling; he was falling deeper and deeper. He loved her; he had to tell her because she was his angel. His prays had been answered and here he was now kissing her. He slowly moved back; already missing the contact.

Olivia's eyes were still closed, her eyelashes rested on her cheeks. Slowly she blinked her eyes open and stared back into the warm depths of Mush's eyes.

"I-I think I love you." She whispered quietly, she seemed surprised that she had said it.

Mush was falling again. _She loved him._ The angel _loved_ him. The thought consumed him crashed around in his mind, washing every piece. Those words were a tidal wave that broke every door to Mush's heart. _She loved him_. And every thought of ever given this up was gone.

"Olivia, I love you so much, you're my angel." He said while moving his arms to hold her. They stayed that way for awhile tangled in each other arms…holding on for dear life because they were starting something they would never be able to stop.


End file.
